wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 40
Dziesięć do dwunastu mil ukraińskich oddzielało owe miasta, przez które przejeżdżała Basia z Chreptiowa do Raszkowa, czyli cała owa droga dniestrzańskim szlakiem wynosiła około trzydziestu. Prawda, że z noclegów wyruszano jeszcze po ciemku i nie zatrzymywano się aż późną nocą— jednakże cały pochód wraz z popasami, mimo trudnych przepraw i przejazdów, odbył się w trzy dni. Ówcześni ludzie i ówczesne wojska nie czyniły zwykle pochodów tak szybkich, ale kto chciał lub musiał— mógł je czynić. Biorąc to na uwagę Basia wyrachowywała sobie, że odwrotna droga, droga do Chreptiowa, powinna jej zabrać jeszcze mniej czasu, zwłaszcza że odbywała ją konno i że droga ta była ucieczką, w której ratunek od szybkości zależał. Pierwszego jednak dnia pomiarkowała zaraz, że się łudzi, bo nie mogąc uciekać dniestrzańskim szlakiem, jeno kołując stepami, musiała nadkładać ogromnie drogi. W dodatku mogła zbłądzić i było prawdopodobnym, że zbłądzi; mogła trafić na odtajałe rzeki, na nieprzebyte gąszcze leśne, na błota zimą nawet nie zamarzające, na przeszkody od ludzi lub zwierza, więc chociaż i nocami zamierzyła wciąż pędzić, mimo chęci utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nawet gdyby jej szło pomyślnie, Bóg wie kiedy stanie w Chreptiowie. Udało jej się wyrwać z ramion Azji, lecz co dalej będzie? Niewątpliwie wszystko było lepsze od tych ohydnych ramion, jednakże na myśl, co ją czeka, krew ścinała jej się lodem w żyłach. Oto przyszło jej zaraz do głowy, że jeśli będzie szczędzić konie, może zostać dościgniętą. Lipkowie znali te stepy na wylot, i skryć się w nich przed ich okiem, przed pogonią, było prawie niepodobieństwem. Oni to przecież po całych dniach ścigali nawet wiosną i latem Tatarów, gdy kopyta końskie nie zostawiały śladów w śniegu, w rozmiękłej ziemi; oni czytali w stepie jak w otwartej księdze; oni przezierali te równie jak orły, umieli w nich wietrzyć jak psy gończe; im życie całe schodziło na pościgach. Próżno Tatarzy szli nieraz strumieniami, by nie zostawić śladów— Kozacy, Lipkowie i Czeremisy, zarówno jak i polscy stepowi zagończycy, umieli ich odnaleźć, "sposobami" na ich "sposoby" odpowiedzieć i wpaść tak nagle, jakby spod ziemi wyrośli. Jakże tu uciekać przed takim ludem? Chyba zostawić ich tak daleko za sobą, by sama odległość uczyniła pościg niemożliwym. Ale w takim razie popadają konie. "Popadają niechybnie, jeśli ciągle będą tak iść jak dotąd" — myślała z przerażeniem Basia spoglądając na mokre, dymiące ich boki i na pianę, która płatami spadała na ziemię. Więc chwilami zatrzymywała bieg i poczynała słuchać, ale wówczas w każdym powiewie wiatru, w szmerze liści obrastających jary, w suchym szeleście, z jakim uderzały o się wyschłe łodygi stepowych badylów, w szumie skrzydeł przelatującego ptaka, nawet w ciszy pustynnej dzwoniącej w uszach, słyszała odgłosy pogoni. I przerażona, znów wypuszczała konie i biegła szalonym pędem, póki chrapanie ich nie oznajmiło, że nie mogą tak biec dalej. Ciężar samotności i niemocy przygniatał ją coraz silniej. Ach ! jakąż czuła się sierotą, jakiż żal, równie ogromny jak niesłuszny, wzbierał w jej sercu do wszystkich ludzi, do najbliższych i najdroższych, że ją tak opuścili! Potem pomyślała jeszcze, że to pewnie Bóg ją karze za jej żądzę przygód, za jej wyrywanie się na wszystkie łowy, na wyprawy wbrew nieraz chęciom męża, za płochość i brak statku. Pomyślawszy to rozpłakała się serdecznie i podniósłszy główkę do góry, jęła powtarzać chlipiąc: — Ukarz, ale nie opuść! Michała nie karz, Michał niewinny! Tymczasem zbliżała się noc, a z nią chłód, pomroka, niepewność drogi i niepokój. Przedmioty poczęły się zacierać, mącić, tracić określone kształty, a zarazem jakby się ożywiać tajemniczo i czaić. Nierówności na zrębach wysokich skał wyglądały jakby głowy poprzybierane w czapki spiczaste i okrągłe, które wychylają się zza jakichś olbrzymich murów i spoglądają cicho a złożyczliwie, kto tam przejeżdża dołem. Gałęzie drzew, poruszane powiewem, miały jakieś ruchy ludzkie: jedne kiwały na Basię, niby chcąc ją przywołać i tajemnicę jakąś straszną jej powierzyć; drugie zdawały się mówić i ostrzegać: "Nie zbliżaj się!" Skarpy przewróconych drzew podobne były do jakichś potwornych istot skurczonych do skoku. Basia była odważna, bardzo odważna, ale jak wszyscy ówcześni ludzie — przesądna. Toteż gdy pomroka zapadła zupełnie, włos wyprężał się jej na głowie, a dreszcz przechodził przez ciało na myśl o nieczystych siłach, które mogą zamieszkiwać te strony. Bała się szczególniej upiorów. Wiara w nie była szczególniej rozpowszechniona po całym Naddniestrzu z powodu sąsiedztwa Multan i właśnie te strony, koło Jampola i Raszkowa, miały pod tym względem złą sławę. Tylu tu ludzi schodziło ustawicznie ze świata nagłą śmiercią, bez spowiedzi, rozgrzeszenia. Basia przypomniała sobie wszystkie opowieści, które wieczorami w Chreptiowie prawili przy ogniu rycerze: więc o dolinach przepaścistych, w których gdy wiatr powiał, zrywały się nagle jęki: "Jezu, Jezu!"— o płomieniach błędnych, w których coś chrapało — o śmiejących się skałach — o bladych dzieciach "sysunach" z zielonymi oczyma i potwornej głowie, które prosiły, by je zabrać na koń, a zabrane poczynały wysysać krew — wreszcie o głowach bez kadłubów chodzących na pajęczych nogach i o najstraszniejszych z tych wszystkich okropności, dorosłych upiorach, czyli tak zwanych z wołoska "brukołakach", które wprost rzucały się na ludzi. Basia poczęła się żegnać znakiem krzyża i nie ustawała dopóty, dopóki nie zemdlała jej ręka, ale i wówczas odmawiała litanię, bo żadną inną bronią przeciw nieczystym siłom nie można było nic poradzić. Otuchy dodawały jej konie, które nie okazując żadnej trwogi, parskały raźno. Chwilami dłonią klepała kark swego dzianeta, jakby chcąc się tym sposobem przekonać, że się na rzeczywistym znajduje świecie. Noc, z początku bardzo ciemna, stawała się z wolna jaśniejszą i wreszcie przez rzadką mgłę zamigotały gwiazdy. Dla Basi była to okoliczność nadzwyczaj pomyślna, bo naprzód, strach jej zmniejszył się, a po wtóre, patrząc na Wielki Wóz mogła się kierować ku północy, czyli w stronę Chreptiowa. Rozglądając się po okolicy, wyrachowała sobie, że oddaliła się już znacznie od Dniestru, bo mniej tu było skał, kraj rozłożysty, więcej obłych wzgórz porośniętych dębiną i częste obszerne równie. Raz po raz jednak musiała przebywać jary i spuszczała się w nie zawsze z obawą w sercu, w głębiach ich bowiem było ciemno i chłód tam leżał surowy, przenikliwy. Niektóre tak były strome, iż należało je objeżdżać, z czego wynikała wielka strata czasu i nadkładanie drogi. Gorzej jednak było ze strumieniami i rzeczkami, których sieć cała płynęła od wschodu ku Dniestrowi. Wszystkie były już rozmarznięte i konie chrapały bojaźliwie wchodząc nocą w nieznane, o niewiadomej głębinie wody. Basia przeprawiała się tylko w tych miejscach, gdzie rozłożysty brzeg pozwalał przypuszczać, że rozlana szeroko woda jest płytka. Jakoż po większej części tak bywało; na niektórych jednak przeprawach woda dochodziła do połowy brzuchów końskich; Basia wówczas klękała obyczajem żołnierskim na kulbace i trzymając się rękoma za przednią kulę, starała się nie zamoczyć nóg. Jednakże nie ze wszystkim jej się to udało i wkrótce zimno dotkliwe chwyciło ją od stóp do kolan. — Daj Boże dzień, pojadę raźniej! — powtarzała sobie co chwila. Na koniec wyjechała na obszerną równię porosłą rzadkim lasem i widząc, że konie ledwie już nogi wloką, zatrzymała się na wypoczynek. Oba rumaki powyciągały w tej chwili szyje ku ziemi i wysuwając jedną z nóg przednich, poczęły skubać chciwie mchy i zwiędłą trawę. W lesie była zupełna cisza, którą przerywał tylko donośny oddech koni i chrupotanie traw w ich potężnych szczękach. Zaspokoiwszy, a raczej oszukawszy pierwszy głód, oba rumaki miały widocznie ochotę się wytarzać, ale Basia nie mogła dogodzić tej ich chęci. Nie śmiała nawet popuścić popręgów i sama zleźć na ziemię, bo chciała być w każdej chwili do dalszej ucieczki gotową. Przesiadła się jednak na Azjowego bachmata, bo dzianet niósł ją już od ostatniego południowego popasu, a lubo dzielny i szlachetną krew w żyłach mający, był jednak od bachmata delikatniejszy. Urządziwszy to, po pragnieniu, które gasiła kilkakrotnie w czasie przepraw, poczuła głód, więc zaczęła jeść owo siemię, którego woreczek znalazła przy kulbace Tuhaj-bejowicza. Wydało się jej bardzo dobre, choć nieco zgorzkniałe, więc jadła dziękując Bogu za ten niespodziany posiłek. Lecz jadła oszczędnie, by starczyło aż do Chreptiowa. Potem zaraz sen jął kleić z nieprzepartą siłą jej powieki, ale jednocześnie, gdy ruch koński przestał ją rozgrzewać, przejęło ją dotkliwe zimno. Nogi miała zupełnie skostniałe; czuła też niezmierne znużenie w całym ciele, szczególniej w krzyżu i w ramionach wysilonych pasowaniem się z Azją. Ogarnęła ją wielka słabość i oczy jej przymknęły się. Lecz po chwili otworzyła je przemocą. "Nie! W dzień, w czasie jazdy, spać będę — pomyślała — bo jeśli teraz zasnę, to zmarznę..." Jednakże myśli jej mąciły się coraz bardziej lub zachodziły jedne na drugie, przedstawiając bezładne obrazy, w których puszcza, ucieczka, pogoń, Azja, mały rycerz, Ewka i ostatnie zdarzenia mieszały się ze sobą w półsen, w półjawę. Wszystko to gdzieś biegło naprzód, jak biegnie fala gnana wiatrem, a ona, Basia, biegła razem, bez strachu, bez radości, jakoby z umowy. Azja niby ją gonił, ale jednocześnie rozmawiał z nią i frasował się o konie; pan Zagłoba gniewał się, że wieczerza wystygnie, Michał pokazywał drogę, a Ewka jechała za nimi w saniach, jedząc daktyle. Potem te osoby zacierały się coraz bardziej, jak gdyby je poczęła przesłaniać mglista zasłona lub pomroka — i stopniowo nikły; została tylko ciemność jakaś dziwna, bo lubo wzrok nie przebijał jej wcale, wydawała się jednak pustą i idącą niezmiernie daleko... Przenikała ona wszędy, przenikała następnie do głowy Basi i pogasiła w niej wszystkie widzenia, wszystkie myśli, jak powiew wiatru gasi palące się nocą na otwartym powietrzu pochodnie. Basia usnęła, ale może na szczęście dla niej, zanim chłód zdołał zwarzyć krew w jej żyłach, obudził ją niezwykły hałas. Konie szarpnęły się nagle: widocznie działo się w puszczy coś nadzwyczajnego. Basia odzyskawszy w jednej chwili przytomność, chwyciła Azjowy muszkiet i pochylona na koniu, ze skupioną uwagą i rozdętymi nozdrzami poczęła nasłuchiwać. Była to tego rodzaju natura, że każde niebezpieczeństwo w pierwszym mgnieniu oka budziło w niej czujność, odwagę i gotowość do obrony. Lecz tym razem, przysłuchawszy się pilniej, uspokoiła się zaraz. Odgłosy, które ją zbudziły, były rechtaniem dzikich świń. Czy basiory podbierały się ku warchlakom, czy też odyńce poczęły się ciąć o samury, dość, że naraz rozebrzmiała cała puszcza. Ów warchoł odbywał się niezawodnie dość daleko, ale wśród ciszy nocnej i powszechnego uśpienia wydawał się tak bliskim, iż Basia słyszała nie tylko rechtanie i kwiki, ale świst głośny oddychających gwałtownie nozdrzy. Nagle rozległ się łomot, tętent, trzask łamanych chrustów i całe stado, lubo niewidzialne dla Basi, przeleciawszy w pobliżu, pogrążyło się w głębiach puszczy. A w onej niepoprawnej Basi, mimo jej strasznego położenia, zbudziła się na mgnienie powieki żyłka myśliwska i zrobiło się jej żal, że nie widziała przelatującego stada. "Człowiek by się trocha przypatrzył — rzekła sobie w duszy — ale nic to! Jadąc tak lasami, pewnie jeszcze co zobaczę..." I dopiero po tej uwadze przypomniawszy sobie, że lepiej nic nie widzieć, a jak najprędzej uciekać, puściła się w dalszą drogę. Nie można było stać dłużej jeszcze i dlatego, że chłód ogarniał ją coraz dotkliwszy, a ruch koni rozgrzewał ją znacznie, mało stosunkowo nużąc. Konie za to, które nieco tylko mchu i zmarzłych traw zdołały uszczknąć, ruszyły wielce niechętnie i z pospuszczanymi głowami. Szron w czasie postoju okrył im boki i zdawało się, że ledwie nogi wloką. Szły przecie od południowego popasu niemal bez wytchnienia. Przejechawszy polanę, z oczyma utkwionymi w Wielki Wóz na niebie, Basia pogrążyła się w puszczę, niezbyt gęstą, ale pagórkowatą, poprzecinaną wąskimi jarami. Stało się też i ciemniej, nie tylko z powodu cienia, jakie rzucały rozłożyste drzewa, ale także i dlatego, że opary podniosły się z ziemi i skryły gwiazdy. Trzeba było jechać na oślep. Jedne tylko jary dawały Basi jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, że posuwa się w słusznym kierunku, bo to wiedziała, że wszystkie one ciągną się od wschodu ku Dniestrowi, że więc przebywając coraz nowe, zdąża wciąż ku północy. Pomyślała jednak, że mimo tej wskazówki grozi jej zawsze: albo zbytnie oddalenie się od Dniestru, albo zbytnie zbliżenie się ku niemu. I jedno, i drugie mogło być niebezpieczne, bo w pierwszym razie wypadłoby nałożyć ogromnie drogi, w przeciwnym — mogła wyjechać na Jampol i tam wpaść we wraże ręce. Czy zaś była jeszcze przed Jampolem, czy właśnie na jego wysokości, czy też zostawiła go już za sobą, o tym nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia. "Prędzej będę wiedziała, kiedy ominę Mohilów — mówiła sobie — bo ten leży w jarze wielkim i ciągnącym się daleko, któren może poznam." Po czym spojrzawszy w niebo myślała dalej: "Daj mi Boże przebrać się jeno za Mohilów, bo tam zaczyna się już Michałowe panowanie, tam mnie już nic nie ustraszy..." Tymczasem noc stała się jeszcze ciemniejszą. Szczęściem, na podłożu leśnym leżał tu już śnieg, na którego białym tle można było odróżniać ciemne pnie drzew, niższe konary i omijać je. Natomiast musiała Basia jechać wolniej i skutkiem tego na duszę jej padły znów te strachy przed siłą nieczystą, które na początku nocy ścinały jej krew lodem. "Jeśli zobaczę świecące ślepie nisko — rzekła do swej strwożonej duszy— nic to! to będzie wilk; ale jeśli na wysokości człowieka..." I w tej samej chwili krzyknęła głośno: — W imię Ojca i Syna!... Bo czy to było złudzenie czy może dziki zdeb siedział na gałęzi, dość, że Basia wyraźnie ujrzała parę błyszczących ślepiów na wysokości człowieka. Z trwogi jej samej zaszły oczy pomroką, ale gdy przejrzała znowu, nie było już nic widać, tylko jakiś szelest dał się słyszeć między konarami, tylko jej serce tłukło się w piersiach tak głośno, jak gdyby chciało pierś rozsadzić. I jechała dalej, długo, długo wzdychając do światła dziennego. Noc dłużyła się jednak niezmiernie. Wkrótce potem znów rzeka przegrodziła jej drogę. Basia była już dość daleko za Jampolem, nad brzegiem Rosawy, ale nic nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, odgadywała tylko, że jednak posuwa się wciąż na północ, skoro napotkała nową rzekę. Odgadywała także, że noc musi już być na schyłku, bo chłód powiększył się znacznie; widocznie brał mróz, tuman opadł i gwiazdy ukazały się znowu, jeno bledsze, niepewnym światłem świecące. Na koniec ciemność poczęła blednąć stopniowo. Pnie, gałęzie i gałązki stawały się widoczniejsze. W lesie zapanowała zupełna cisza — dniało. Po pewnym czasie Basia mogła już odróżnić maść koni. Na koniec na wschodzie między gałęziami drzew ukazała się taśma świetlista — czynił się dzień, i to dzień pogodny. Wówczas Basia poczuła niezmierne znużenie. Usta jej otwierały się przeciągłym poziewaniem, a oczy kleiły się; niebawem zasnęła mocno, ale na krótko, bo zbudziła ją gałąź, o którą zawadziła głową. Szczęściem, konie szły niezmiernie wolno, poskubując po drodze mchy, więc uderzenie było tak lekkie, iż nie przyczyniło jej żadnej szkody. Słońce wstało już i blade, śliczne jego promienie przedzierały się przez bezlistne gałęzie. Na ów widok otucha wstąpiła w serce Basi; między sobą a pogonią zostawiła już przecie tyle stepu, tyle gór, jarów i całą noc. "Byle mnie nie schwycili ci z Jampola lub z Mohilowa, to tamci już chyba nie zgonią" — rzekła sobie. Liczyła i na to, że w początku ucieczki jechała skalistym podłożem, za czym kopyta nie mogły zostawiać śladów. Lecz wkrótce znów ogarnęło ją zwątpienie. "Lipkowie i na skałach, i na kamieniach śladów dopatrzą, a będą ścigać zawzięcie, chyba że im konie popadają." To ostatnie przypuszczenie było najprawdopodobniejsze. Dość Basi było spojrzeć na swoje konie. I dzianet, i bachmat miały boki wpadłe, głowy pospuszczane, wzrok zgasły. Idąc, raz w raz schylały łby ku ziemi, by zachwycić nieco mchu, lub skubały mimochodem rude liście więdnące tu i owdzie na niskich krzach dębowych. Musiała też trawić je gorączka, bo u wszvstkich przepraw piły chciwie. Mimo tego Basia, wydostawszy się na nieporośnięte pole między dwoma borami, puściła znowu w skok utrudzone rumaki i pędziła takaż do drugiego boru. Po przejechaniu onego trafiła na drugą polanę, jeszcze obszerniejszą i wzgórzystą. Za wzgórzami, w odległości mniej więcej ćwierci mili, widać było dym podnoszący się strzeliście jak sosna ku niebu. Było to pierwsze zamieszkałe miejsce, na jakie trafiła Basia, bo zresztą kraj ten z wyjątkiem samego pobrzeża był, a raczej zmieniony został na pustynię, nie tylko wskutek napadów tatarskich, ale wskutek ciągłych wojen polsko-kozackich. Po ostatniej wyprawie pana Czarnieckiego, której ofiarą padła Busza, miasteczka zeszły na liche osady, wsie pozarastały młodym lasem. A przecie po panu Czarnieckim tyle jeszcze było wypraw, tyle bitew, tyle rzezi, aż do ostatnich czasów, w których wielki Sobieski wydarł te kraje nieprzyjacielowi. Życie poczynało się w nich znów z wolna plenić, ten jednak szlak, którym jechała Basia, szczególniej był pusty; kryli się w nim tylko zbóje, lecz i tych wygniotły już prawie zupełnie komendy stojące w Raszkowie, Jampolu, Mohilowie i Chreptiowie. Pierwszą myślą Basi na widok owego dymu było jechać ku niemu, odnaleźć chutor czy też szałas, czy wreszcie proste ognisko, ogrzać się przy nim i pożywić! Lecz wkrótce przyszło jej do głowy, że w tych stronach lepiej spotkać się ze stadem wilków niż z ludźmi; ludzie byli tu dziksi i okrutniejsi od zwierząt. Owszem, należało pognać konie i mijać czym prędzej to leśne ludzkie schronisko, bo tylko śmierć mogła w nim czekać. Na samym skraju przeciwległego boru spostrzegła Basia mały stóg siana, więc nie zważając już na nic zatrzymała się przy nim, by konie pokarmić. Te jadły chciwie, zanurzając głowy razem z uszami w stóg i wyciągając spore wiechetki siana. Na nieszczęście przeszkadzały im wielce munsztuki; ale Basia nie chciała ich rozkiełznać, tak sobie słusznie rozumując: "Tam, gdzie było dym widać, musi być jakiś chutor, że zaś tu stóg stoi, więc w chutorze mają konie, na których mogliby mnie ścigać, za czym trzeba być gotową." Spędziła jednak przy stogu z godzinę czasu, tak że konie podjadły nieźle, a i ona sama pożywiła się siemieniem. Ruszywszy dalej i przejechawszy kilka stajań spostrzegła nagle przed sobą dwóch ludzi niosących pęki chrustu na plecach. Jeden był człowiek niestary, ale nie pierwszej już młodości, z twarzą poznaczoną ospą i z kosymi oczyma, szpetny, straszny, o okrutnym, zwierzęcym wyrazie oblicza; drugi, młody wyrostek, był obłąkany. Można to było poznać na pierwszy rzut oka po jego głupkowatym uśmiechu i nieprzytomnym wzroku. Obaj na widok jeźdźca i koni porzucili pęki chrustu na ziemię i widocznie zlękli się bardzo. Ale spotkanie było tak niespodziane i stali tak blisko, że nie mogli uciekać. — Sława Bohu! — ozwała się Basia. — Na wiki wików! — A jako się zwie ów chutor? — A po co on się ma nazywać. Ot, chata! — Daleko zaś do Mohilowa? — My ne znajem... Tu starszy począł się pilnie przypatrywać twarzy Basi. Ponieważ miała na sobie męski ubiór, wziął ją za wyrostka, i zaraz na twarzy jego na miejscu dawnego strachu pojawiła się zuchwałość i okrucieństwo. — A szczo wy takij mołodenkij, pane łycar? — A tobi szczo? — I sami jedziecie? — mówił chłop postępując krok naprzód. — Wojsko za mną idzie. Ów zatrzymał się, popatrzył na ogromną polanę i odparł: — Nieprawda. Nikogo nie ma. To rzekłszy postąpił jeszcze parę kroków; kose oczy zaświeciły mu ponuro, a jednocześnie, złożywszy usta, począł naśladować głos przepiórki, widocznie chcąc kogoś w ten sposób przywabić. Wszystko to wydało się Basi nader złowrogim, więc bez wahania wymierzyła mu krócicę w piersi. — Milcz, bo zginiesz! Chłop zamilkł, a co więcej, rzucił się natychmiast plackiem na ziemię. To samo uczynił obłąkany wyrostek, ale ów począł przy tym wyć ze strachu jak wilk. Być może, że w swoim czasie umysł jego obłąkał się z jakiegoś postrachu, bo teraz wycie jego brzmiało okropnym przerażeniem. Basia wypuściła konie i pomknęła jak strzała. Szczęściem, las był niepodszyty, a drzewa stały rzadko. Wkrótce też zaświeciła nowa polana, wąska, ale bardzo długa. Konie, podjadłszy przy stogu, nabrały nowych sił i gnały wichrem. "Dopędzą do domu, siędą na konie i będą mnie ścigali" — myślała Basia. Pocieszało ją tylko to, że konie dobrze idą i że od miejsca, w którym spotkała owych ludzi, do chutoru było dość daleko. "Nim dojdą do chaty, nim konie wyprowadzą, ja tak jadąc będę od nich w mili albo we dwóch." Istotnie tak było. Ale gdy upłynęło kilka godzin i Basia przekonawszy się, że nie jest ściganą, zwolniła biegu, wielki przestrach, wielkie pognębienie opanowały jej serce, a do oczu cisnęły się przemocą łzy. Spotkanie owo nauczyło ją, czym są ludzie w tych stronach i czego można się było od nich spodziewać. Wprawdzie nie było to dla niej niespodziane. I z własnego doświadczenia, i z opowiadań chreptiowskich wiedziała, że dawni spokojni osadnicy albo wynieśli się z tych pustyń, albo ich wojna pożarła, ci zaś, co pozostali, żyjąc w ustawicznych trwogach wojennych, wśród okropnej zawieruchy domowej i tatarskich napadów, w stosunkach, w których człowiek człowiekowi był wilkiem, bez kościołów, wiary, bez innych przykładów, jak przykłady mordu i pożogi, nie znając innego prawa nad pięść, wyzbyli się wszelkich uczuć ludzkich i zdziczeli na podobieństwo zwierza leśnego. Basia wiedziała o tym dobrze; jednakże człowiek samotny, w pustyniach zabłąkany, w ucisku od głodu i chłodu zostający, mimowiednie przede wszystkim od pokrewnych sobie istot pomocy wygląda. Tak i ona ujrzawszy ów dym, siedlisko ludzkie oznaczający, mimowiednie, idąc za pierwszym porywem serca, chciała tam biec, imieniem boskim mieszkańców przywitać i pod ich dachem zmęczoną głowę przytulić. Tymczasem okrutna rzeczywistość wyszczerzyła zaraz na nią zęby jak zły pies; dlatego serce jej wezbrało goryczą i łzy żalu a zawodu napłynęły do oczu. "Znikąd pomocy, jedno od Boga — pomyślała — bogdaj mi już ludzi nie napotkać." Po czym jęła rozważać, czemu ów chłop począł udawać przepiórkę; niechybnie w pobliżu byli jeszcze jacyś ludzie i ów przywołać ich pragnął. Przyszło jej do głowy, że jest na szlaku zbójów, którzy wyparci z jarów nadrzecznych, widocznie schronili się do puszcz, głębiej w kraju leżących, w których sąsiedztwo szerokich stepów zapewniało im większe bezpieczeństwo i łatwiejszą w potrzebie ucieczkę. "Ale co będzie — pytała Basia — gdy ich spotkam kilku lub kilkunastu? Muszkiet — to jeden, dwie krócice — to dwóch, szabla — niechby dwóch jeszcze, jeśli jednak będzie ich więcej, zginę straszną śmiercią." I o ile poprzednio, wśród nocy i jej trwóg, życzyła sobie, by dzień uczynił się jak najprędzej, tak teraz z tęsknotą wyglądała pomroki, która mogła skryć ją łatwiej przed złymi oczyma. Dwakroć jeszcze w czasie wytrwałej jazdy zdarzyło jej się przejeżdżać w pobliżu ludzi. Raz ujrzała na skraju wysokiej równi kilkanaście chat. Może nawet nie mieszkali w nich zbóje z rzemiosła, ale wolała je minąć skokiem, wiedząc, że i wieśniacy niewiele są lepsi od zbójów; drugi raz do uszu jej doszedł odgłos siekier rąbiących drzewo. Upragniona noc okryła wreszcie ziemię. Basia tak już była znużona, że gdy dostała się na goły, nie obrośnięty lasem step, rzekła sobie: "Tu nie rozbiję się o drzewa, za czym usnę teraz, choćbym miała i zmarznąć." Gdy przymykała już oczy, zdało jej się, że hen, w oddali, na białym śniegu widzi kilka czarnych punktów, które poruszają się w różnych kierunkach. Przez chwilę jeszcze przezwyciężyła sen. — To pewnie wilki! — mruknęła z cicha. Nim jednak przejechała kilkadziesiąt kroków, owe punkta znikły, więc usnęła zaraz tak mocno, że zbudziła się dopiero, gdy bachmat Azjów, na którym siedziała, zarżał pod nią. Basia obejrzała się wkoło: była na skraju lasu i zbudziła się w porę, inaczej bowiem mogłaby się rozbić o drzewo. Nagle spostrzegła, że drugiego konia nie masz przy niej. — Co się stało? — zawołała z trwogą wielką. Stała się jednak rzecz bardzo prosta : oto Basia uwiązała wprawdzie lejce od uzdy dzianeta do kuli kulbaki, na której siedziała sama, ale skostniałe ręce źle jej posłużyły i nie zdołały zadzierzgnąć silnie węzła; następnie lejce rozwiązały się i znużony koń został, by szukać karmu pod śniegiem lub położyć się. Na szczęście Basia miała krócicę nie w olstrach, ale za pasem; róg z prochem i woreczek z resztką siemienia także były przy niej. Ostatecznie nieszczęście nie było zbyt straszne, bo bachmat Azjów, jeśli nawet ustępował w szybkości dzianetowi, to natomiast niezawodnie przewyższał go wytrwałością na trud i zimno. Jednakże Baśce żal się zrobiło ulubionego rumaka i w pierwszej chwili postanowiła go odszukać. Zdziwiło ją to jednak, gdy obejrzawszy się na step, nie ujrzała go wcale, choć noc była nadzwyczaj widna. "Pozostać pozostał — pomyślała — nie popędził z pewnością naprzód, ale musiał się położyć w jakimś wgłębieniu i dlatego go nie widzę." Bachmat zarżał drugi raz, przy czym zatrząsł się jakoś i uszy położył na karku, lecz od strony stepu odpowiedziało mu milczenie. "Pojadę, poszukam!" — rzekła Basia. I już zwróciła konia, gdy naraz niespodziewana trwoga schwyciła ją, zupełnie jakby głos ludzki zawołał: "Basiu, nie wracaj!" Jakoż w tej chwili ciszę zmąciły inne złowróżbne głosy, bliskie, a wychodzące niby spod ziemi: były to wycia, charkotania, skomlenia, jęki, wreszcie kwik okropny, krótki, urwany... Było to wszystko tym straszniejsze, że na stepie nic nie było widać. Basię zimny pot oblał od stóp do głowy, a z jej zsiniałych warg wyrwał się okrzyk: — Co to jest? co się dzieje? Odgadła wprawdzie od razu, że wilki zarzynają jej konia, lecz nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tego nie widzi, kiedy — sądząc po odgłosach — działo się to nie dalej jak o jakie pięćset kroków od niej. Nie czas jednak było lecieć na ratunek, bo koń musiał być już rozszarpany, a zresztą trzeba było myśleć o własnym ocaleniu; więc Basia, wypaliwszy na postrach z krócicy, ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Jadąc rozmyślała o tym, co się stało, i przez chwilę przemknęło jej przez głowę, że to może nie wilki porwały jej konia, skoro owe głosy słychać było spod ziemi. Na tę myśl mrówki poczęły zaraz chodzić jej po krzyżach, lecz zastanowiwszy się lepiej, przypomniała sobie, iż we śnie majaczyło się jej, że zjeżdża z góry. a potem znów wdziera się na górę. "Tak musiało być — rzekła sobie — musiałam śpiąc przejechać jakiś jar mało stromy, tam został mój dzianet i tam napadli go wilcy." Reszta nocy zeszła bez przygody. Bachmat, podjadłszy nieco sianem zeszłego ranka, szedł bardzo wytrwale, tak iż sama Basia podziwiała jego siłę. Był to tatarski koń "wilczar", wielkiej urody i wytrwałości prawie bez granic. W czasie krótkich postojów, które czyniła Basia, żarł wszystko nie przebierając: mchy, liście, obgryzał nawet korę drzewną i szedł a szedł. Na polanach puszczała go w skok. Wówczas stękał nieco i oddychał rozgłośnie; powstrzymywany — sapał, trząsł się i spuszczał nisko głowę ze znużenia, ale nie padał. Dzianet, choćby nie zginął pod wilczymi zębami, i tak by nie wytrzymał takiej drogi. Nazajutrz Basia, odmówiwszy ranne pacierze, poczęła czynić rachunek czasu: "Azji wyrwałam się w czwartek z południa — mówiła sobie — i jechałam w skok do nocy; potem przeszła w drodze jedna noc, potem cały dzień, potem znów cała noc i teraz zaczął się trzeci dzień. Chyba pogoń, choćby i była, musiała już wrócić i Chreptiów powinien być niedaleko, bo przecie nie żałowałam koni." Po chwili zaś dodała: "Oj, czas, czas już! Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną!" Chwilami brała ją chęć zbliżyć się ku rzece, bo przy brzegu prędzej by pomiarkowała, gdzie jest, ale bała się pomnąc, że pięćdziesięciu Azjowych Lipków zostało u pana Gorzeńskiego w Mohilowie. Przychodziło jej na myśl, że kołując tak bardzo, mogła jeszcze nie przejechać Mohilowa. W drodze, o ile sen nie zamykał jej oczu, starała się wprawdzie uważać pilnie, czy nie trafi na jar bardzo obszerny, podobny do tego, w którym leżał Mohilów, ale nie zauważyła nic takiego; jar zresztą mógł się zwężać i wyglądać zupełnie inaczej przy Mohilowie niż w głębi, mógł się i kończyć albo skręcać o kilkanaście stajań za miastem, słowem, Basia nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Prosiła tylko nieustannie Boga, żeby to było już blisko, bo czuła, że niedługo już wytrzyma trudy, zimno, bezsenność i wreszcie głód ; od trzech dni żywiła się tylko siemieniem, a chociaż oszczędzała go bardzo, jednak ostatnie ziarnko zjadła tego ranka i nic nie było już w woreczku. Teraz mogła się tylko żywić i rozgrzewać nadzieją, że Chreptiów blisko. Prócz nadziei rozgrzewała ją zapewne i gorączka. Basia czuła doskonale, że ją ma, bo jakkolwiek na świecie było coraz zimniej, a nawet po prostu mroźno, ręce jej i nogi, o ile były na początku podróży skostniałe, o tyle teraz rozpalone, i pragnienie dokuczało jej wielkie. "Byle przytomności nie utracić — mówiła sobie — byle choć na ostatnie tchnienie zdążyć do Chreptiowa, zobaczyć Michała, potem dziej się wola boża..." Przyszło jej znowu przeprawiać się przez liczne strumienie i rzeki, ale albo były płytkie, albo zamarznięte; na niektórych wierzchem płynęła woda, a spodem był lód twardy i mocny. Jednakże najbardziej ze wszystkiego bała się tych przepraw, dlatego że i bachmat, jakkolwiek nieustraszony, bał się ich widocznie. Wchodząc w wodę lub na lód, chrapał, tulił uszy, częstokroć opierał się, a zmuszony, wchodził ostrożnie, stawiając z wolna nogę przed nogą i wietrząc rozdętymi nozdrzami. Było już dobrze z południa, gdy Basia, jadąc gęstym borem, stanęła przed jakąś rzeką, większą od innych, a zwłaszcza znacznie szerszą. Wedle jej przypuszczenia mogła być to Ladawa albo Kałusik. Na ten widok zabiło jej serce radością. W każdym razie Chreptiów musiał być niedaleko; choćby go zaś Basia i minęła, zawsze mogła się uważać za ocaloną, bo tam i kraj był więcej osiadły, i ludzi mniej się należało obawiać. Rzeka, jak Basia mogła sięgnąć okiem, miała brzegi strome, w jednym tylko miejscu widocznie był szczerk i spętana lodem woda zachodziła łagodnie na brzeg, jak gdyby rozlana w płytkim a rozłożystym naczyniu. Brzegi były zupełnie zmarznięte, środkiem tylko płynęła szeroka wstęga wody; lecz Basia spodziewała się, że znajdzie pod nią lód, jak zwykle. Bachmat wszedł opierając się nieco, jak przy każdej przeprawie, ze zgiętym karkiem i obwąchując nozdrzami śnieg przed sobą. Przybywszy do bieżącej wierzchem wody Basia uklękła, wedle zwyczaju, na kulbace, dzierżąc się obu rękoma za przednią kulę. Woda zachlupotała pod kopytami. Lód był istotnie pod nią twardy, obmoczony; kopyta uderzały weń jakby w kamień, lecz widocznie hacele podków stępiły się przez długą a miejscami skalistą drogę, bo wnet bachmat począł się ślizgać; nogi rozchodziły mu się, jak gdyby uciekały spod niego; nagle padł na przód, aż nozdrza zamoczyły mu się w wodzie, więc zerwał się, padł znów na zad, znów się zerwał, lecz przerażony, począł rzucać się i bić kopytami rozpaczliwie. Basia szarpnęła za uzdę, a wtem dał się słyszeć głuchy trzask i zadnie nogi konia aż do kłębów zapadły w głębinę. — Jezus, Jezus! — krzyknęła Basia. Rumak, stojąc jeszcze przednimi nogami na twardym gruncie, uczynił straszne wysilenie, lecz widocznie kawały lodu, na których się wspierał, jęły się teraz wysuwać spod jego nóg, bo zapadł głębiej i począł jęczeć chrapliwie. Basia miała jeszcze tyle czasu i tyle przytomności, że chwyciwszy za grzywę rumaka, po jego karku wydostała się na lód niepołamany, leżący przed koniem. Tam upadła i zamoczyła się w wodzie. Lecz podniósłszy się i uczuwszy twardy grunt pod nogami, wiedziała, że jest ocaloną. Chciała nawet jeszcze ratować konia, więc przechyliwszy się chwyciła za lejce i cofając się ku drugiemu brzegowi poczęła je ciągnąć z całej mocy. Ale bachmat zasuwał się w głębinę i nie mógł już wydostać z niej nawet przednich nóg, by je zaczepić o nie pokruszony dotąd zrąb lodu. I lejce wyprężały się coraz silniej, a on pogrążał się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie zanurzył się zupełnie, tylko szyja i łeb wystawały mu nad lodem. Począł na koniec stękać prawie ludzkim głosem, wyszczerzając przy tym zęby; oczy jego patrzyły w Basię z nieopisanym smutkiem, jakby jej chciał mówić: "Nie ma już dla mnie ratunku; puść lejce, bo i ciebie jeszcze wciągnę..." Jakoż nie było dla niego ratunku, i Basia musiała puścić lejce. Po czym gdy zupełnie skrył się pod lodem, poszła na drugi brzeg, tam siadła pod ogołoconym z liści krzem i poczęła szlochać jak dziecko. Energia jej była chwilowo zupełnie złamana. A prócz tego ta gorycz i to rozżalenie, które po spotkaniu się z ludźmi napełniły jej serce, zalały je teraz jeszcze silniej. Oto wszystko było przeciw niej: błędność dróg, ciemność, żywioły, człowiek, zwierz, jedna tylko ręka boża zdawała się nad nią czuwać. W tej dobrej, słodkiej, ojcowskiej opiece złożyła całą swą ufność dziecinną, a obecnie i to ją zawiodło. Było to uczucie, którego Basia nie wypowiedziała sobie tak wyraźnie, ale natomiast tym silniej odczuwała sercem. Cóż jej pozostawało? Skarga i łzy! A przecie zdobyła się na tyle dzielności, na tyle odwagi, na tyle wytrwania, na ile takie biedne, słabe stworzenie zdobyć się mogło. I oto koń jej się utopił, ostatnia nadzieja ratunku, ostatnia deska ocalenia — jedyne żywe stworzenie, które było przy niej. Bez tego konia nie tylko czuła się bezsilną wobec tej nieznanej przestrzeni, która ją oddzielała od Chreptiowa, wobec borów, jarów i stepów, nie tylko bezbronną wobec pościgu ludzi i zwierza, ale daleko więcej samotną, daleko bardziej opuszczoną. Płakała, póki jej nie zbrakło łez. Potem przyszło wyczerpanie, zmęczenie i poczucie bezradności tak silne, że niemal podobne do spokoju. Więc westchnąwszy głęboko raz i drugi, rzekła sobie: "Przeciw woli boskiej nie poradzę... tu już zamrę..." I zmrużyła oczy, tak dawniej jasne i wesołe, a dziś zgoła zapadnięte, podkrojone. Swoją drogą, lubo ciało jej stawało się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej ociężałe, myśl biła się jednak w jej głowie jak trwożny ptak — i tak samo serce. Żeby to jej nikt nie kochał na świecie, mniejszy byłby żal umierać, ale przecie ją tak bardzo wszyscy kochali! I wyobraziła sobie, co będzie, jak już zdrada Azji i jej ucieczka staną się głośne; jak będą jej szukali, jak znajdą wreszcie siniuchną, zmarzniętą, śpiącą snem wiecznym pod owym krzem nad rzeką. I nagle ozwała się głośno: — O! to będzie Michalisko desperował! Aj! aj! Potem zaczęła go przepraszać, że to nie jej wina. "Ja, Michałku — mówiła obejmując go w myśli rękoma za szyję— uczyniłam wszystko, co w mocy mojej, ale trudno, mój drogi, Pan Bóg nie chciał..." I naraz owładnęła nią taka serdeczna miłość do ukochanego człowieka, taka chęć, by chociaż umrzeć w pobliżu tej drogiej głowy, że zebrawszy siły podniosła się znad brzegu i poszła. Z początku szło jej niezmiernie trudno. Nogi jej odwykły podczas długiej jazdy od chodzenia, doznawała takiego uczucia, jakby szła na cudzych. Szczęściem, nie było jej zimno, było jej nawet dość ciepło, bo gorączka nie opuszczała jej ani na chwilę. Pogrążywszy się w las, szła wytrwale naprzód, uważając, aby słońce mieć po lewej ręce. Przeszło ono już istotnie na multańską stronę, bo była to druga połowa dnia, godzina może czwarta. Basia mniej teraz zwracała uwagi na to, by nie zbliżyć się do Dniestru, bo ciągle zdawało jej się, że jest już za Mohilowem. "Gdyby tak wiedzieć na pewno, gdyby tak wiedzieć! — powtarzała podnosząc swą zsiniałą, a jednocześnie rozpaloną twarzyczkę ku niebu. — Gdyby zwierz jaki lub jakie drzewo przemówiło i rzekło: do Chreptiowa mila, dwie — jeszcze bym może doszła... Ale drzewa milczały, owszem, zdawały się jej być nieprzyjazne i zagradzały korzeniami drogę. Basia potykała się co chwila o przyprószone śniegiem węzły i odskoki tych korzeni. Po pewnym czasie stało jej się nieznośnie ciężko, więc zrzuciła z ramion ciepłą delijkę i pozostała w samym kubraczku. Ulżywszy sobie w ten sposób, szła i szła jeszcze spieszniej, to potykając się, to chwilami upadając na głębszym śniegu. Buciki z cienkiego safianu podszytego futrem, bez osobnych podeszew, wyborne do sani lub konnej jazdy, nie chroniły dostatecznie jej stóp przed uderzeniami o kamienie i odziomki, a przy tym zmoczone wielokrotnie na przeprawach i utrzymywane w stanie wilgoci przez ciepło rozpalonych teraz gorączką nóg, prędko mogły się zedrzeć w lesie. "Dojdę bosa albo do Chreptiowa, albo do śmierci" — myślała Basia. I uśmiech żałosny rozświecał jej twarzyczkę, bo cieszyło ją jednak, że idzie tak wytrwale i że jeśli zamrze w drodze, to Michał nie będzie mógł jej pamięci nic a nic zarzucić. I ponieważ teraz rozmawiała już ciągle z mężem, więc zaraz rzekła: "Oj, Michałku, inna by i tyle nie dokazała, na przykład Ewka... O Ewce przychodziło jej nieraz myśleć w czasie tej ucieczki, nieraz też modliła się za nią, bo to było dla niej jasne, że jeśli Azja nie kochał tej dziewczyny, tedy los jej i wszystkich innych jeńców w Raszkowie pozostałych będzie straszny. "Gorzej im niż mnie" — powtarzała sobie co chwila i na myśl o tym nabierała nowych sił. Ale teraz, gdy upłynęła jedna godzina, druga i trzecia, sił tych ubywało za każdym krokiem. Powoli słońce zatoczyło się za Dniestr i oblawszy niebo zorzą czerwoną zgasło. Śnieg nabrał fioletowego odblasku. Potem owa złocista i purpurowa topiel zórz poczęła ciemnieć i zwężać się coraz bardziej; z morza rozlanego do wpół nieba zmieniła się w jezioro, z jeziora w rzekę, z rzeki w strumień, na koniec zabłyszczała jak świetlista nić rozciągnięta na zachodzie — i ustąpiła ciemności. Nastała noc. Upłynęła jeszcze godzina. Bór stał się czarny i tajemniczy, a nie poruszony żadnym powiewem, milczał, jakby się skupiał rozważał, co ma uczynić z tym oto biednym, zabłąkanym stworzeniem. Nie było jednak nic dobrego w tej jego martwocie i ciszy, owszem, była nieczułość i zdrętwiałość. Basia szła ciągle, chwytając coraz szybciej spieczonymi ustami powietrze, padała też coraz częściej i z powodu ciemności, i braku sił. Główkę miała zadartą do góry, ale nie patrzyła już na przewodni Wielki Wóz, bo straciła zupełnie poczucie kierunku. Szła, żeby iść. Szła dlatego, że poczęły na nią nadlatywać przedśmiertne widzenia, bardzo jasne i słodkie. Oto na przykład cztery strony boru poczynają się zbiegać szybko, łączą się w cztery ściany i tworzą świetlicę chreptiowską. Basia jest w niej i widzi wszystko wyraźnie. Na kominie pali się wielki ogień, a na ławach siedzą, jako zwykle, oficerowie; pan Zagłoba przekomarza się z panem Snitką; pan Motowidło siedzi milczący i patrzy w płomień, a gdy w płomieniu coś zapiszczy, to mówi swym przeciągłym głosem: "Duszo czyśćcowa, czego potrzebujesz?" Pan Muszalski i pan Hromyka grają w kości z Michałem. Basia przychodzi ku nim i mówi: "Michałku, siędę na ławie i trocha się przytulę, bo mi nieswojo." Michał wnet ją obejmuje: "Co ci, kocie? a może?..." I pochyla się do jej ucha, i coś szepce, a ona odpowiada : "Oj, jak mi nieswojo!" Co to za jasna i spokojna świetlica, jaki kochany ten Michał— jeno Basi coś tak nieswojo, że aż ją trwoga bierze... Basi jest tak dalece nieswojo, że gorączka opuszcza ją nagle, bo już zmogło ją przedśmiertne osłabienie. Widzenia znikają. Przytomność, a z nią pamięć wraca. "Uciekam przed Azją — mówi sobie Basia — jestem w lesie, w nocy, nie mogę dojść do Chreptiowa i umieram." Po gorącu chłód obejmuje ją teraz szybko i przedostaje się przez ciało aż do kości. Nogi uginają się pod nią i klęka wreszcie w śniegu, przed drzewem. Najmniejsza chmurka nie zaciemnia teraz jej umysłu. Żal jej życia okrutnie, ale wie doskonale, że umiera, i pragnąc polecić duszę Bogu, poczyna mówić przerywanym głosem : — W imię Ojca i Syna... Dalszą modlitwę przerywają jej naraz jakieś głosy dziwaczne, ostre, przeraźliwe i skrzypiące; rozlegają się one przykro i donośnie w ciszy nocnej. Basia otwiera usta. Pytanie: "Co to jest?", zamiera jej na wargach. Na chwilę przykłada drżące palce do twarzy, jakby się chciała rozbudzić, jakby uszom własnym nie chciała dać wiary, i z ust jej wyrywa się nagle krzyk: — O Jezu, o Jezu! to żurawie studzienne, to Chreptiów! o Jezu! Po czym ta konająca przed chwilą istota zrywa się i dysząc, drżąc, z oczyma wezbranymi łzami, z falującą piersią pędzi przez las, upada i podnosi się znowu, powtarzając: — Tam konie poją! To Chreptiów! to nasze żurawie! Chociaż do bramy! choć do bramy... O Jezu!... Chreptiów, Chreptiów!.. A tu las rzednie, odkrywa się śnieżne pole i wzgórze, z którego kilkanaście par błyszczących oczu spogląda na biegnącą Basię. Lecz to nie oczy wilcze... Ach, to okna chreptiowskie migocą słodkim, jasnym i zbawczym światłem — to fortalicja, tam na wzgórzu, właśnie tą wschodnią stroną zwrócona do lasu. Było jeszcze drogi na stajanie, ale Basia nie wiedziała już, kiedy ją przebiegła. Żołnierze stojący od strony wsi przy bramie nie poznali jej po ciemku, ale puścili sądząc, że to pachołek za czymś wysłany wraca do komendanta; więc ostatnim tchem wpadła do środka, przebiegła przez majdan obok żurawianych studni, przy których dragoni, wróciwszy przed chwilą z objazdu, poili na noc konie — i stanęła we drzwiach głównego domu. Mały rycerz z panem Zagłobą siedzieli właśnie konno na ławie przed ogniem i popijając krupnik rozmawiali o Basi, mniemając, że ona tam hen, gdzieś, zagospodarowywa się w Raszkowie. Obaj byli markotni, bo im tęskno było za nią okrutnie, i obaj co dzień spierali się o termin jej powrotu. — Broń Boże nagłych odwilży, dżdżów i roztopów, to Bóg wie, kiedy wróci — mówił posępnie pan Zagłoba. — Zima jeszcze zdzierży — odrzekł mały rycerz — a za jakie ośm albo dziesięć dni będę już coraz to spoglądał ku Mohilowu. — Wolałbym, żeby nie była wyjeżdżała. Nic tu po mnie bez niej w Chreptiowie. — A czemuś waćpan radził? — Nie zmyślaj, Michale! Twoją się to głową stało... — Byle tylko zdrowo wróciła! Tu westchnął mały rycerz i dodał: — Zdrowo i jako najprędzej!.. Wtem skrzypnęły drzwi i jakieś małe, nędzne, obdarte, pokryte śniegiem stworzenie poczęło piszczeć żałośnie u proga: — Michale, Michale!... Mały rycerz zerwał się, ale w pierwszej chwili tak zdumiał, że stanął jak skamieniały na miejscu, ręce otworzył, oczyma jął mrugać — i stał. Lecz ona zbliżyła się mówiąc z wysileniem, a raczej jęcząc: — Michale!... Azja zdradził... mnie chciał porwać... alem uciekła i... ratuj! To rzekłszy poczęła chwiać się i padła jak martwa na ziemię; wtedy on skoczył, porwał ją jak piórko na ręce, krzyknąwszy przeraźliwie: — Chryste miłosierny! Lecz jej biedna zsiniała główka zwisła bez życia na jego ramieniu, więc sądząc, że trupa już tylko trzyma w objęciu, począł ryczeć okropnym głosem : — Baśka umarła!... umarła!... rety!... Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski